I'm Danny Phantom!
by Stars Of Light
Summary: Danny goes missing for one year before a team finally finds him with the GIW. Now the GIW wants him back, and they know his secret. Well- kind of. They know that his half human, and that goes goes to Caspher High. So, who is gonna take the stand? "Did you hear? Dash Baxter is Danny Phantom!" I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. INCLUDES A CASE!
1. Pilot

**A/N- This was written by Stars Of Light and edited by Zaqhirix Cheshire (THANK YOU!)**

* * *

><p>24 months.<p>

24 months since a teenage was reported missing in Amity Park.

24 months in which a family of four was missing its fourth member.

The case of Daniel Fenton lend police to be stumped.

There was no evidence of foul play where he lived.

There was no reason for him to run away or to be kidnapped.

There was nothing to determine if the 14 year old teen was dead or alive, or how he disappeared.

Until the day that someone reported another person missing.

Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom was the so called ghost protector in Amity Park. He was practically worshipped. However, the fact that both boys disappeared at the same time bought suspicion to police.

Were both boys kidnapped?

Or was the disappearance of Phantom not connected to the disappearance of Fenton?

Or perhaps Phantom kidnapped Fenton as revenge for the parents hunting him?

There was no proof, no body. Absolutely nothing. It drove detectives crazy.

Soon, everyone who supported the case, including family and friends, came to conclusion that Daniel Fenton is dead, and he would never return home.

What happened to Phantom?

We are just not sure.

One could take all the evidence, and say he has just vanished.

Vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Then the day when Vladimir Masters, mayor of Amity Park, looked into the case. He stated that he knew the boy, and may know a few details that could bring the boy home.<p>

So he gather top investigators, and continue the case with a new person, or people or interest.

A company of mainly consisting of ghost hunters and ghost weapons creators, the Guys in White. Pr as most know them, the GIW.

It seemed a small probability that the GIW would be holding a teenage boy captive. But they weren't looking for Danny Fenton, but instead for Danny Phantom.

"Micheal, get ready. Tomorrow is the day that Daniel goes home."

"But...Mr. Masters, sir? Your plan is great and precise, however...have you looked into the question that your calculations are wrong?"

"Oh no, Micheal, we have proof that Daniel is in that building, and my calculations will not be overthought about."

Mr. Master had a clear, strict plan.

3:18 PM-all guards have a meeting in the corner building, this will let the team throw Carbon monoxide, and remove the evidence.

4:42 PM- all high tech security is turn off for testing. This testing takes out waves that the team and pick up and take control of, without and suspicion.

5:17 PM-Most GIW agents are out for an hour break, though most employees are still inside the building. This is an advantage that must be taken.

5:50 PM-The team enters the building, and searched for the boy, "pushing" everyone out of their way.

"Claire, ready?" Charles asked.

"Ready as I'll every be."

Agent Claire Harmon was an agent who has been working for Mr. Masters for quite a while. She wasn't adopted until age 12, were she meet two middle aged married couple, who became her new parents. Although, like she had troubles fitting into a family, she had troubles fitting into middle school, high school, and even college. Yet she found a job as a policewoman, and becoming a detective sounded very interesting ever since she watched her first CSI: Miami episode. The fact of help people and solving mystery was something that made her happy. She never though that she'd one day become a detective, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

Agent Charles Parson, an agent who is quite the opposite of Claire, hasn't been working for Mr. Masters at all. In fact, he was working for a friend of Vlad's, and was offered a job for the case of Daniel Fenton. He grew up with parents, who had almost no time him. He wasn't the best at school, he wasn't top of his class in senior year of high school, and didn't become a doctor like his parents. He was frequently compared to his older sister and her smarts, but he didn't care. He liked being different and being his own kind, and was proud to show it.

Both agents know the Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same, and they were the only agents who were trusted with this information. They had to save this kid, and bring him home before his secret became revealed to the world. He'd be tested on, hunted by, and killed if he doesn't get out.  
>Hopefully, the team had gotten there in time...<p>

"I don't see him Claire, we need to go out before the other GIW agents return," Charles stated flatly, looking around the room for any agents-or people in general-in the room.

"Wait, Charles, look at this!" said Claire. "This paint is peeling of!"

"So?"

"There's brick behind it."

"So? Many people have bricks inside the homes, Claire."

"Not plastic, hollow ones," Claire said, knocking the wall to prove her point the there was indeed another room behind the "wall".

Both agents began to rip the wall apart and reveal that in the middle of the "wall" was a high tech code lock.

"You know the code for this?" Claire asked."Yeah," replied Charles taking out the his gun and aiming at the lock. "It's called open-" *bang* "-sesame" *bang*

Stupid.

Claire examined the lock Charles shot at, and was able to separate the wall with a bit of force."I hold it, you check the place out," said Charles. "Hurry!"

Claire quickly slide in and flicked on her flashlight. Unlike the rest of the pure white and relatively clean rooms, this one was dark, dirty and cold. Claire reached out and towards a wall and felt what she though was a light switch. After turning it on, she wished to turn it back off.

What WAS this place? This white...hell.

There was blood all over the floors, needles, and knifes, along with head, hand, and leg scraps on the wall. She collected a blood sample of the blood on the head, left leg, and left hand scraps. She also took pictures of the gruesome scene. She then turn her attention to a cage, where she expected to find more blood, fingerprints, and skin samples, but instead he found a bruised, beaten, and bleeding teenage boy.

Daniel.

She tried to poke the boy wake, but he was out. He was breathing, but unconscious, and still in ghost form. Claire grabbed a conveniently nearby hammer-not cliche-like at all!-and smashed the lock open, then carrying the boy out of his small GIW prison.

He was surprising light, and she didn't doubt that it was partially due to the fact that the government agency was starving him. She could feel his bones poking into her arms.

Once she was outside, she was met with several gaping faces.

"Is that-"

"Danny Fenton, yes! Come on, we have to go!"

Claire have never felt so happy to see the sun, and get rid of that nasty room she had encountered with. Someone quickly took Danny out of her hands, and the agents then ran inside the building to look for more evidence. Since Danny was had been found in the GIW headquarters, they had the right to investigate, and when the GIW returned, it wouldn't matter.

"You did good, Claire."

"You too, Charles."

"But you know it isn't over."

"Oh, no. It has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Stars Of Light<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**_Previously on I'm Danny Phantom_**

_"Claire, ready?" Charles asked._

_"Ready as I'll every be."_

_"I don't see him Claire, we need to go out before the other GIW agents return," Charles stated flatly._

_"Wait, Charles, look at this!" said Claire. "This paint is peeling of!"_

_"So?"_

_"There's brick behind it."_

_"So? Many people have bricks inside the homes, Claire."_

_"Not plastic, hollow ones," Claire said._

_This is white...hell._

_"Is that-"_

_"Danny Fenton, yes! Come on, we have to go!"_

_"You did good, Claire."_

_"You too, Charles."_

_"But you know it isn't over."_

_"Oh, no. It has just begun."_

* * *

><p><em>"Knock, Knock! Guess who?"<em>

"Charles." I said, not looking up from the papers I was organizing and signing.

"Correct! You earned yourself a vanilla cream layette." he said, passing me the layette.

"Thanks."

"You work too much, you need to let go sometimes, you know?" he said to me sitting on my desk- and my work.

"Yes," I said looking up at his face, "but that never gets me anywhere."

"It got me somewhere."

"Yeah, well that was luck, and it would really help if you lift your dirty ass, off of my clean papers."

"Most women love my dirty ass." he said getting up and walking around my office.

"Yeah well, this women doesn't." I said with a fake two second smile, and returning to my work.

"How is your mom?" he asked me.

"She has been better." I told him. My mother has been in the hospitable a few times this year, complaining of pain, everything in the world but feeling fresh and happy. The doctors said it was of old age, but she disagreed She is resting at the hospitable this week because she still not feeling well.

"I wish her the best." he said. I turn to look at him, with a confused face. Huh, maybe under all that stupid ness, he has a caring side. My thoughts were interrupted with a phone ringing.

"It mine." he says, digging in his jacket pocket for his phone.

"Yello!" he spoke. "Really! Okay- Yes I understand. Yeah, we will be right there." he hangs up. "Get your car Claire."

"What happen?"

"Daniel is awake."

* * *

><p>"Hi! Claire Harmon, and Charles Parson, we are here to see Daniel James Fenton." I told the women at the desk.<p>

"Yes, room 616." she told me.

We went up the elevator to the sixth floor, and went to room number 16. Neither of us talked. We had much questions for the boy both general, and private. What was he like? Was being in the GIW scar him to act differently? How was he Danny Phantom? Did he died? Would he be willing to talk to us? How badly is he hurt? He was in a coma for a week, so he probably confused.

""Here it is." Charles said, lightly patting number 16. "Are you ready?"I smiled at him, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"We have it, we could change a teenager life forever. And its going to affect him. In a good or bad effect."

"You sound so serious."

"I'm always serious." he said sarcastically. Then he, slowly, open the door, revealing a small teen, with black raven hair, ghostly pale skin, wearing a white t-shirt, with dark jeans. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages, and so skinny that you can count his ribs through his shirt. He was sitting in an examination table, and staring at something that didn't seem to exist.

"Hello, Daniel James Fenton?" I ask.

"Danny" he says looking at me. Under his hair that almost reached his shoulders, and covered his icy blue eyes.

"Okay, Danny," I said, "We are working with Mr. Vladimir Masters on your case-"

"That fruit-loop saved me?" he said a bit more loudly.

"Yes- Is that a problem?"

He shook his head.

"We also know your Half Ghost," I continued seeing his eyes widen. "So, we want to know how you got captured with the GIW."

"I don't remember. "

"Danie- Danny, please we need as much information as possible-"

"Uh, Miss Harmon, and Mr. Parson can we please talk to you, in the hall?" said the woman I meet at the desk.

"Is it important?" Charles spoked.

"Very."

"Okay Danny, give us a second." I said, and Charles and I walk outside, and closed the door for privately.

"What going on with the boy, he won't tell us anything." Charles said.

"We had to cleanse his blood because he had an overdose of some weird chemical that makes him temporary blind and deaf." she told us.

"Wait, hold on- so he doesn't remember anything." I ask.

"He told us that we does remember a few flashbacks. I suggest that you show him some familiar objects and you got your story!" she said walking away.

I turn to face Charles, with an annoyed looked. "We have no case."

"Yes, we do! We just need to get Daniel to get his memory back."

"But, that could take ages!" I said.

"Well, look, if Daniel doesn't remember what happen to him, then..."

"Then...then...then Danny must have gotten injected before he was kidnapped!"

"Exactly. So, we need to put the pieces together of where he was injected, who did it, how, and why." he replied. "See, I am smart."

I playfully, slapped Charles' arm, and went back into the room, expect it was empty.

"Danny!" I shriek.

"I'm right here.' he stated behind us.

"How you do that kid?" Charles said.

"Ghost powers, and I heard everything." he said, as he sat down at the table.

"So, can you tell us what happen?" I asked. "Anything that you remember?"

"Maybe." he stated, "I'll tell you if I get to see my family and friends."

"You haven't seen your family?"

"They don't even know that I have been found yet." Danny replied.

I turn to look at Charles. "He hasn't seen his family."

"No."

"And you knew about this."

"Claire, Daniel-

"Danny!" The boy spoked.

"Uh, Danny's disappearance has been worldwide, and a lot people know him." Charles said.

"So?" I replied.

"So, we need to stay out of the press, and lay down for a week. Just to get some information. And Danny," he turned to look at Danny, "you will see your parents, and be on headlines and new reports in a week."

Danny nodded his head.

"Okay so what can you remember?"

Danny smiled. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Stars Of Light<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><em>"Yello!" he spoke. "Really! Okay- Yes I understand. Yeah, we will be right there." he hangs up. "Get your car Claire."<em>  
><em>"What happen?"<em>  
><em>"Daniel is awake."<em>  
><em>"What going on with the boy, he won't tell us anything." Charles said.<em>  
><em>"We had to cleanse his blood because he had an overdose of some weird chemical that makes him temporary blind and deaf." she told us.<em>  
><em>"Wait, hold on- so he doesn't remember anything." I ask.<em>  
><em>"So, can you tell us what happen?" I asked. "Anything that you remember?"<em>  
><em>Danny smiled. This was going to be good.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-<strong>  
>I usually groaned at the sound of my alarm clock screaming at five in the morning, however today was the day that we would bring Danny home to his family and friends to reveal the end in his search, and reveal his past. I contacted the Fenton Family to gather, together,not mentioning Daniel is found, because I have big news regarding the case.<br>I quickly jump out of my bed and into the shower were the cooling water stung my warm skin. Then I got out of the shower and untangled my long brown curly hair, and finished of my makeup of light pink eyeshadow, blush, eyeliner around my amber eyes, and a touch of pink lip stick. I looked like a teenager, despite the fact I was 28. I guess it was because I had a small figure, of 5'4 and 125 pounds.

Charles, on the other hand, was a little older than me, and looked a little older than me. He had an aftershave look, gray eyes, and blond Justin Bieber hair style. He was lean, yet had hell of arm muscles. He was the kind of guy that would get any girl he wanted by the way he acted, and looked, yet he was single-like me.

I heard my phone vibrating on the sink, where I snapped out of lala land, and answered the phone without looking at the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey- Is this Claire Harmon?" the male voice asked.

"Yes..."

"Hi. I'm the half ghost, Daniel, you meet with. I know we got off on the wrong foot-but I'll-"

"CHARLES!" I screamed, hearing laughter in the background. "That's not funny, wait til' I tell Danny-"

"Alright, alright. Gosh, can't take a joke?" Charles muttered, "anyhow, Mr. Masters want us to go sign Daniel out of the hospitable, into a van and take him home silently."

"Yeah he told us yesterday- so why are you calling?"

"We might have a little chat with Daniel, turns out what he told us last week, wasn't so honest, as we though."

* * *

><p>We walked straight into Daniel room without hesitation, calling the team to start bring the van to take him home. I was completely confused that Danny had lied to us, he didn't seem like that kind of teen. Yet again, he had lied to his parents several times about him being Danny Phantom, and his parents didn't get any suspicion at all.<br>We rumble through the door, to find Danny gathering a bag and as soon as he saw us opened the door, he hid the bag under the bed.

"Hey, Claire. Charles." he said. He had more life inside him, no longer the weak, sad child we once met.

"Daniel." Charles spoked, "Can you explain this?" he asked, taking out his iPad showing recorded film of two boys- Danny and another unfamiliar young man walking down a street. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Danny answered, looking straight into the Charles eyes, "that's me walking down the street."

"Who is the young men walking with you?" Charles continued.

Danny ran his fingers though his raven black hair, looked at the iPad, Charles, me, and then back at the iPad. "I will answer any question, except I will not answer any questions having to do with that person." he replied, proud of his answer.

"Daniel, you told us that last thing you remember, was walking down this street." Charles stated. "I think you knew why you were walking down this street, and now that you saw this video, you believe you made a mistake, and remember everything. The nurse said, you might be able to recount your thoughts, but you just not willing to share."

"Correct." Danny simply said.

Charles and I stared at each other for a moment, then I turned my attention to Danny.

"Danny, you know what any information you don't reveal to us is a piece of the puzzle that can save or kill this case." I told him.

He looked down at his feet, then sat down on the bed, "I promise that I'll tell you who he is when I see, my family." he said. He was desperate to see his family, and he knew that I knew it.

"Promise?"

"Promise." he decreed.

* * *

><p>We, quickly and quietly, walked Danny to the van. We had to covered Danny's head with a bag, to keep out of suspicion of any new reporters. Then we drove to the Fenton's, which was a mean forty-five minute drive.<p>

The van had seats around the walls of the car, like a limo, only shorter and wider. Inside was the driver, and a guard in the front seats; Danny, Charles on the right side on the van; and me, a nurse and another guard on the left side. Danny, who somehow gotten his hands on a iPad, was quietly and emotionally play some games. I stared at him for a few minutes before he lifted up his head.  
>"What?" he asked.<p>

I shook my head, and began to debate whether or not I should start a conversion.

" I asked you question?" I asked, chosing to start a conversion.

"Shoot." he replied, turning his head down at his game.

"How did- you know- become half ghost." I asked. He looked up again, and into my eyes.

It was hard to tell what he was thinking, do to his never happy or sad happy.

He looked down at his game again. "I died."

I cringe my eyes, "Of course you died, but how did you died"

"Electrocution." he said. It frustrated me at how Danny answered the questions without any description. He wanted the simple way out.

"Where here!" screamed the driver, stopping at a 2 story brick house, with a big sign that said: FENTONS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Bigger Chapter! I hope this was worth the wait. =) Okay so this is where I will talk about my life but it just your average teen's life: Being stuck in a love triangle with two HOT guys, and drowning over homework.  
><strong>

**Whats up with home room teachers these days. My is a fat, 100 year old 'lady' who has these gray eyes that pop out of her face (no joke) and she old school. The problem is that she is also my english teacher, and she would be like "OH dear, oh my" in a dramatic way.  
><strong>

**Yeah, 2 months into school, and I want SUMMER again.  
><strong>

**Stars Of Light**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't know Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>The Fenton's reaction of their returning son was priceless. Danny was welcomed into the arms of his father; Jack Fenton; his mother; Madeline "Maddie" Fenton; and older sister; Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton.<p>

Danny, Charles, and I were surrounded with one question; How? How it possible is my son / little brother has returned. How did you if him? How is he still alive? And our answer was simple: We don't know.

Although it was time to celebrate, we still were in the middle of a case, and happy faces would turn into serious ones.

"Daniel." Charles started, "We still need answers."

"Who is this boy?" I continued, standing up with Charles as the rest of the family sat on the massive couch. Danny looked down at his lap. "You promised." I reminded him.

Danny looked up, and ran his fingers through his hair, "His name is Zig."

Charles looked up with a smile, "Great, now you give us as much info as you can about this, Zig and this case, and this case is a step further than it was." Charles then took out a pen and a miniature notebook from his back pocket. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Dead."

Everyone stared at Danny, while Danny refused to make eye contact.

"Oh." Charles said, feeling guilty, "and how did he die?"

Danny cringed.

**Flashback**

_"You have completed your mission, well." said an Agent wearing no only white, but a bit of silver trimming at the edge of his suit._

_A boy with tan skinned, small Chinese style eyes, wearing a black shirt with matching pants along with combat boots, and tattoos that seem to cover his arms, and continued to his chest spoke: "I got you Danny Phantom; I think you should owe me a little freedom."_

_"Yes, I believe I do." Said the Agent, standing up from his pure white desk, "But I wouldn't want your freedom to get in the way of my experiment." He replied, walking to a small box on the top of a file cabin. He slowly opened it and began to move objects as he searches for the object he was looking for._

_Zig eyes widen. "I swore to not tell a soul. Sir, please-"he continued, as the Agent began to walk forward, with one hand behind his back._

_"I hope you understand boy." The Agent spoke with an evil, and playful tone, putting the other hand on Zig's shoulders Zig closed his eyes, as a single tear flew onto the concrete tile floor, and a million drops of blood stained the floor as a he wa_s behead with a butcher knife in one go.

**End flashback**

"How to you know all this." Jazz asked.

While Danny refused to answer, I answered for him; "Because you were there."

**Flashback**

_"Now you see Ghost," the Agent replied, turning around to the corner of the room to a boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and tied with tight ropes, enough to draw greenish red blood from his arms and legs. "If you do not corporate with our tests that," he pointed at the dead bleeding body of Zig, "will be you." The Agent laughed._

**End Flashback**

Everyone remain silent for the a few minutes, before Maddie interrupted. "Okay," she said stroking Danny's hair, "Danny, Jazz clean up, and get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

Charles almost blurred out laughing at the expression of Danny's shocked face.

"Mom, please don't make me go to school." He said. "Can you guy just home school me until I'm like seventy-two?" he asked.

"Now Danny, you missed the last four months of freshman year, and the three months of summer, and almost five months of your sophomore year, we wouldn't want to lose any more school. Beside, Sam and Tucker will jump of enjoy when they see their friend returning." Maddie said walking into the kitchen.

Danny seem ready to object before, Jack called him off. "Danny-boy, you still have a lot of explaining to do about the Danny Phantom." He said dragging his son away. "My son, Danny Phantom, best ghost hunter in the world." he spoke, loud and proud.

"You know, Danny is doing better." I told Charles, as he was driving me home.

"Yeah but he gets in my nerves sometimes." He answered.

"Remind you someone?" I smiled.

"Who?" he asked.

I laugh, "You."

"Yeah, but I'm charming." He said, showing off his teeth.

I slapped his arm, and grabbed my phone. It was a text from my mother.

Hi sweetie! I feel better. Hope you can visit me soon. 3.

I texted back.

I really miss you! Take care! xoxo

"Who that?" Charles asks, pulling over the car to a haul.

I realized that we arrived at my apartment building. "My mother, she said she feels better." I told Charles.

"Did the doctors find out what wrong with her?"

"I don't know." I said, putting my phone away, "I don't think so."

I gathered my belongings, and was about to open the door before Charles grab my arm and our lips met, which got a few fireworks shouting inside me. He pulled away from me, to see my reaction. I stared at him, before snapping out and opened the car door.

"See you tomorrow Charles." I said.

"Yeah." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review it would make my day!<strong>

**Okay so I'm going into high school next year, and this week has been super stressful, studying for a several test, and etc. After the month of November, everything WILL go back to as it was, and I'll have more to update. I did have this chapter finish on Sunday, but didnt' have a chance to edit it, until today.**

**So I have gym (duhh) and we (the entire class) is going to died tomorrow when we have our "exam." Like this is what happen, week 1 we had to do 350 different types of push-ups. Week 2 we had some push, planking for a while, back exercises, and all of us where crying us were in pain. The previous week, we had jumping jacks, and since we didn't do it right we ran for the rest of the period, doing 200 jumping jacks before we left. ON THE TOP OF THAT, if someone messed up (even 1 person) the count goes from whatever number we were at to 1. **

**Yeah, hope I live tomorrow.**

**Stars Of Light **


End file.
